


Ask or Dare the Crystal Gems (Including the Diamonds, Their Pearls, and 2 of our off colors)

by SUFandom



Category: Steven Universe(Cartoon)
Genre: Ask or Dare, Comedy, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUFandom/pseuds/SUFandom
Summary: Ask or dare has begun at ao3!!!! Dare them or ask them. The crystal gems! included the diamonds, lars, and paddy. And of course the diamond's pearls too!





	1. Starting

steven: hi guys!

Yellow: hello humans.

Steven: Were here to take your ask or dare request and we'll do it.

Pearl: no 18+ please.

Me: Kissing is okay.

Pearl: well. Yes

Y Pearl: oh... Hello Humans...

B Pearl: Please be Nice.

Me: Let's Start!

All: Okay!

(Connie x Steven not included to ship and connie isnt here tho)


	2. First Dare by ProfessorJupiter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I dare Amethyst to Kiss Peridot"  
> -ProfessorJupiter

Me: We got something

Steven Who?? *reads the comment* oh!!!!!

Garnet: *gigles*

Me: ProfessorJupiter wants Amy to Kiss Peri.

Peridot: what! *blushes* you clod!

Amethyst: C'mon let's get over with it! *kisses peri on the lips*

Peridot: *Faints*

Me: Request some more!


End file.
